The Serpent Wolf
by angelsnape
Summary: This is a Alexis Potter-Sanpe Challange. What if your parent where not who you think they were. This fact Harry Potter is going to find out in his 6th year at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

The Serpent Wolf  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Fight and Hiding  
  
Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were in their living room, yelling at each other and somtimes even throw things at each other.  
  
Remus and Severus had been together since the christmas after their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
The two lovers kept their relationship secret because 1)Severus was a 'Death eater' (a servent of Lord Voldamort) turned spy, and 2)Remus was a werewolf.  
  
Now being a werewolf brought on some problems but also alot of fights between Severus and Remus, and then that would bring up Severus being a death eater like the fight they were having now was one of the worst.  
  
  
  
"Severus listen to me please." said Remus through tears. "Please, I cant stay here, Voldamort is looking for werewolves from all over the world to be put under his power, if I dont go into hiding Voldamort will come and find me."  
  
  
  
Remus looked at the man he had loved for almost a year now, he didn't want to do this he really didn't but he had to keep Severus safe, and he couldn't do that if he stayed around him(Severus)  
  
  
  
"Remus you know you are safe here, The Dark Lord wouldn't dream of looking for you here."  
  
Remus shook his head, his brown greying hair falling over his Amber eyes.  
  
"No Severeus, Im going to stay a Sirius's until it is safe for me to return."  
  
With that Remus Lupin turned and walked out the door.  
  
****************  
  
A couple of weeks later a very confused and mad Severus Snape walked through the front door of his and Remus's home he walked into the bedroom to find that all of remuses things were gone. he looked in the basement the attic everywhere he looked there showed no sighn that Remus Lupin every lived let alone stepped foot in the house.  
  
Severus walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dinning room table.  
  
  
  
'Where is all of Remus' things? Where is he why haven't I heard from him yet? And how could I be....... whats that?'  
  
Severus had lifted his head to find a note wrighten on a piece of parchment and it read:  
  
Severus  
  
Voldamort has resived infromation about Lily and James Potter. I know you are one who is giving away the infromation. Im sorry Severus but you know what Im going to say, I wont report you I still love you too much to do that but I can stay away from you.  
  
The best of luck Severus A. A. Snape   
  
Remus J. Lupin  
  
Severus re-read the note he couldn't belive it. He had lost his lover. And not only that, he was carrying the mans child.  
  
Severus wasn't felling good since the day Remus left so finaly that day he went to Madam Pomphrey and asked her what was wrong with him. She had said he was pregnant.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had told Severus to go hme and get his things and move into Hogwarts, were he could start a job as the potions teacher there.  
  
  
  
That day Severus Alaxander Aquilus Snape packed his belongings and moved out of his home.   
  
he never sheaded a singel tear for his lover, and his unborn child. No. Snape just packed up and moved where he stayed for nine monthes wating for his and Remus's child to be born.  
  
This is a challang I read its kind of.......diferent is all I can say.Lol. anywhys R+R plz.  
  
~angelsnape~ 


	2. Kelso and Tears

The Serpent Wolf  
  
Disclaimer:Sorry I didn't put one in the first cahpter but ill put one in know, I dont not own anyone you recinize in this story they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Lucky girl.  
  
Reviews.   
  
Reader: I know I cant spell I dont have a spell cheaker, and im sorry if you thought it was a general story I had the reating to somthing else but it must have not changed again im sorry.And I know men can't have babys but in the Harry Potter world anything is possable. ;P AND for your info im in grade 8.  
  
Alexsis: Hey glad you like it and ya the is no way I wouldn't make a story but I dont know if I can make it the exact way you said it sould go because it would seem like....I dont know a little boring if you wrote this one story the exact same way even if it was by different authors.  
  
I'm going to skip somewhere to where Snapes child is going to be born.Heres another cahpter.  
  
P.S. I dont have a spell cheaker so dont mind the mistakes. And thank you to the person who offered to be my bate reader but iv'e already got one sorry.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reveiwed.  
  
Caphter 2   
  
Kelso and tears  
  
Severus Snape was not happy but if you thought he was angery it was nothing to the peson that was standing infront of him.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood infront of the young 19 year old man with a look of fury on his face.   
  
It was already Augest 1 at four in the morning and Severus had come saying that the dark lord was starting to figure out where the Potters were hiding but he was also mad because of the offer that Snape turned down.  
  
"No Albus. I will not leave my child in some orphanage or," He said holding up his hand. "In a foster care."  
  
The Headmaster shook his head in disbaleaving wut he was hearing.  
  
  
  
"Severus wut if we left him with Lily or James or even Remus...."  
  
  
  
" NO I will not leave my child with that...that /werewolf/." He spat the name werewolf like some deises. "And as far as Lily and Potter concerined for get it. Good day Albus."  
  
With that Severus Snape walked, well as good as he could seeing as he was nine mounths peregnant, out of the Headmasters office.  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he watched his formore puple waddle (A/N *giggle*) out of the office. He was really sorry to do this to the child but he really needed his spy and he was not about to let some infant to get in his way of winning the war between the light and dark. He throw some flo powder into the fireplace and yelled: "The Potters"  
  
  
  
"Hello Lily, James I'm sorry about your daughter I know it muust be hard for you both."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Albus," said a sad Lily Potter   
  
  
  
"Lily, James I've meet this family that are having a child but they wont be able to keep it, and they were going to send it to a ophanage but I told them that maybe you would like to take the child in. That is, if you are willing to?"   
  
"Of course we are willing to, the child might be adop....."  
  
Albus smiled at Lily ' This is easier then I thought,' thought Albus, 'now all I have to do is take care of Severus.'  
  
"Ok Lily and James I'll call you when the child is born and I will have the adoption papers ready for you."   
  
  
  
Dumbledore turend away from the fireplace and went into a drawer in his desk.....and he pulled out the adoption papers.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Severus Snape sat in his chambers staring into the blazing fire, when.............. he felt a jolt of pain in his stomace.  
  
Another one came, then another all he had time to do was throw some flo powder into the fireplace and call 'Madam Pomphrey when balckness over took him.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Severus felt himself coming back into consiuseness (sp?), and for some reason he felt.....lighter!  
  
Severus slowly opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
His baby.  
  
  
  
Where was his child? he looked all around the hospital wing but he couldn't see or hear anything. Just as he was starting to panic the headmaster walked into the room.  
  
" Ah, Severus, I see that you are finally awake."  
  
"Dumbledore where is my baby?"   
  
The headmaster looked down at his former student through his half moon glasses.  
  
"Severus, child, I'm sorry to say, but......your baby.....he didn't make it."  
  
the moment Severus heard the words sorry his heat had slowed down till it almost stop but to figure out that his child...no!.... his SON had died his heart fell into a million pieces.  
  
"Wut?" Was all he could say.  
  
" I know and I'm so sorry, could you tell me his name so I could put it on the headstone?"  
  
Severus looked up at the older man, and Dumbledore was shocked to see a singel tears fall down the younger mans cheak.   
  
Severus didn't cry when his whole family was killed infront of him, and he didn't cry when Remus left him.   
  
  
  
"His name was: Ke......Kelso Ty Lupin-Snape."  
  
"Thank you Severus. When you get out of the hospital you can visit the grave stone."  
  
"Th....Thank you Albus."  
  
As Albus Dumbledore walked out of the room Severus started to cry.  
  
Madam Pomphrey was standing in the doorway listing for Severus to stop cying so she could give him a Dreamless sleep potion.  
  
'Oh way Melin,' She thought to herself, 'why did his children have to die.'  
  
There chapter 2 I hope you like.  
  
Plz R+R If you do ill give you another chapter.  
  
~angelsnape~ 


	3. Learning of Emily & The Rest is History

The Serpent Wolf  
  
Disclaimer:Sorry I didn't put one in the first cahpter but ill put one in now, I dont not own anyone you recinize in this story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Lucky girl.  
  
Reveiws: Thank you everyone who gave me a reveiw.  
  
Alexsis Potter-Snape- Well it's great to see that some one who is older then me cant spell, most of the time its just little mastakes i forget to hit the key on the key board or somthing stupid like that but, wut can ya do? lol,  
  
Oliversgurl- Thanks. I'm so glad you dnt think its boring most of my other stories got like one review, but then I came up with this one and it became my number one fic, so when I finish this one im going to start working on all my other ones.  
  
White Rider- Ya, when I read the story over again I was amazed on how mean I made Dumbledore sound, but in this fic hes sappposed to be mean.  
  
A/N: Only 3 reveiws. Owell beggers cant be choosers. lol. Anywhys I surprised that no one commented on the word I put at the end of chapter 2. It said "Why did Severus's CHILDREN have to die?", the word is ment to be there so its not a mistake.  
  
ON WITH CHAPTER 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Learning of Emily &   
  
The Rest is History   
  
James Ian Potter walked down the hallway towards a bedroom. It was 3:00 in the afternoon but he didn't care really.  
  
James made sure not to make any sound as he walked toward the door. Quietly he opened it and walked into the room.  
  
He wondered over to a baby crib in the far corner of the room, laying in the crib laied a 6 month year old baby boy.  
  
James looked fondly at his son, (well the little boy wasn't really his son because he was adopted the moment he was born), Harry.  
  
Him and his wife Lily called him Harry James Potter and using a 'cambie apperance' spell on baby Harry the moment they got home so that he would look more like him and Lily.   
  
  
  
All of a sudden James felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun around, wand in hand, and came face to face with.... Remus Lupin.  
  
" Remus you jerk," wisperd James " you nearly gave me a heart attack."   
  
Remus got a smerk on his face.  
  
" Oh and no one would want that to happen now, would they?"   
  
"Shhhhhh.... or you'll wake Harry up, if Lily even found out I was in here she would kill me." said James as he and Remus walked out of the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Why would she kill you?" asked Remus   
  
" Because Harry hasn't been getting very much sleep since we brought him home." James and Lily never told any of there friends that Harry was adopted, and they intended to keep it that way.  
  
  
  
Mr. and Mrs. James Potter had figured out a story with Harry. Of course they both knew the reason that Harry was up at night was because he knew (that was what they couldn't figure out was how he knew.), that the two people that were caring for him were not his real parents.   
  
  
  
"Welll.....When me and Lily brought him back from the hospital we moved into the manor, and he got so used to there, now that we are here in the cottage he has new surroundings."  
  
Remus looked at James for a moment, then crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't belive you, James." James turned to look at his friend.  
  
"Wh....what do you mean Remus?"  
  
"You think I'm stupid. James, Harry isent your son."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Said James acting like he had no idea what Remus saying. "Of course he's my son."  
  
Remus just shook his head.  
  
"No he isn't. You adopted him. He doesn't have your or Lily's sent on him that would indacte that he was you son."  
  
James looked at Remus then hung his shoulders in defet.  
  
"Yes Remus your right. Mine and Lily's *real* child was girl her name was Emily* Lynn** Potter. She was a still-born, I don't know who Harry's real parents are but me and Lily intend to give him a loving family. Please Remus you are the only one who knows this so please don't tell anyone."  
  
Remus looked into his friends eyes. "Ok James," He said. "I promise."  
  
****************************  
  
10 MONTHS LATER  
  
  
  
Lily Ann Potter was standing at the sink washing that evenings dishes.   
  
It was 7:00 on Hallowe'en night just a coulple of mounthes after Harry's first birthday. Her husband James Ian Potter was playing on the floor with said son.  
  
The Dark Lord was getting more and more powerful each day and with Lily and James being his top targets they had to go into hiding when Harry was only 6 months old.  
  
These days James was getting more and more nervuse, like he was waiting for the Dark Lord to barge in at any moment, and the only thing Lily could do to calm him down was to play with Harry.   
  
Just then the door burst open and there stood Lord Voldamort himselfJames jumped up and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Lily take Harry and run. I'll hold him off."  
  
  
  
The rest is all history. The only thing that no one saw ( or knew), about that night was the fact that....a dark figure holding a bundle, had jumped out of the nesurey window of the Potters cottage.  
  
* Emily is my little sisters name and she likes Harry Potter as much as I do and shes only 5.  
  
** Lynn is my.....the authors.....middle name.  
  
Please R+R this.   
  
~angelsnape~ 


	4. Important AN

Important Authors Note  
  
Hello!  
  
I'm really sorry but if you are reading this A/N I will not be continuing this story. The Serpent Wolf will be   
  
continued but I'm starting it over. Again I'm really really sorry. But ill try to make my future stories better then   
  
the ones i've made before.  
  
Thank you and ill miss you all:'(  
  
~angelsnape~  
  
P.S. Im having a new user name. It is going to be Arrow Snape. Again im really sorry. 


End file.
